A Walk to Remember
by Mandy-Fan-3
Summary: This takes place after Landon and Jamie got married
1. Default Chapter

Written by Mandy_fan_3

Chapter one- Wedding day

Hi! I'm Landon Rollins Carter and this is my story. I just got married to the love of my life Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan. This is what had happened after the wedding.

Wow. I never thought I see so many people show up for my wedding to Jamie and it was the most wonderful sight ever because I saw everyone I knew was there and that include my friends. But the only one who did not show up was Dean and Tracie. I wondered what happened to them. Anyways we are about to leave and everyone is clapping and cheering and I think I heard Eric say "Congratulations man. I never imagine that you would get marry. Talk to you later." Or something like that. I'm not sure cause there is a lot or clapping and I couldn't even here myself think. Well anyways we just gotten outside and I remember what my dad said to me when we were at the house. He said, "Don't worry about the ride to your after wedding party cause that is all taken care of. So when the wedding is over just wait outside for your ride." I didn't know what he meant by that though but I did what he said and we waited outside. We must have waited for about ten minutes and still no sign of our ride. I didn't even know how were going to get there or where the party was being held cause no one told us anything and Jamie said, "Landon, what are we doing out here? Who are we waiting for and how much longer?" good question Jamie cause that is exactly what I want to know. I responded in a gentle voice, "I really don't know because before the wedding my dad just told me to wait out here for our ride and that is all. He didn't even tell us where the party was even being held." 

"oh so no one told you too ha Landon!"

"so you talk to your dad too and he didn't tell you anything?:"

"well not exactly anything Landon. He just told me to relax cause it's my wedding day and that everything is taken care of."

So we waited and finally our ride came. A man in a black and white tuxedo came up to us and said, "Is there a Mr. and Mrs. Landon Carter around here?" I said, "ahh… that would be us." He had us follow him to a black limo and handed us a note. Jamie took it from him and we got in. He started driving and said he was our driver for the day. He too would not tell us where we were headed but said "read the note and hope that answer some of your question." So we did and it said:

"Landon,

It's dad. Sorry for not telling you this but since it is your wedding day, I arranged for you and Jamie to ride around for the whole day so don't worry about anything because me, your mother and Jamie's dad had planned everything. You also don't have to worry about where you be living because I also have taken care that. I know I know, dad you shouldn't have. But since you're my son and that this is your big day, well I planned one day ahead and everything is set. So enjoy your day. Love Dad"

Wow, dad planned ahead and he was the one who had us ride in a limo and yet I didn't think he do so much for us. Then something else hit me, that Jamie has leukemia and that she could have about who knows a couple of months, weeks even. I just got sadder and sadder and I thought about what I've do without Jamie around. Should I remarry after she died? So many question and only god knows the answer to. I said a quick prayer to god and I wish for him to give me more time so I can spend with Jamie and spend time with her wisely so it can be a good one before she dies. What am I going to do without Jamie? She is the one who change me. Knowing Jamie and I do, so could already sense what I was thinking but she turned and face me and said:

"Landon baby, I know your scared and I also know what you will do without me. I want you to know that you must have faith that you have the strength to get through life without me because sooner or later after I die, you are going to have to let me go and live a normal life. Landon can you understand what I'm saying. I want you to go on life without me."

How could she say that? There is no way I can live life without her. She is my eyes, my ears and my soul. She is my everything and well I think you get the picture about what I mean about Jamie. I said, "Jamie how could I, you are the love of my life and there is no way I can live without you. You change me and saw something in me that no one saw and brought that out of me. Baby, I love you and I don't know if I can." Jamie said, "Landon please listen. You have to let me go once I'm gone and you have the strength inside you. You're just not looking hard enough. You are stronger than you think and you are capable of doing anything you want without me around. I just guided you into the right direction. You did the rest." Deep down inside me, I knew she was right. I have to let her go once she is gone and once that happens I have to go on with my life. She said some more stuff that brought a smile on my face and she was always good at cheering people up because she the most cheerful person I can remember. The ride took about an hour and on the way Jamie mention some more stuff about life, about having faith. But the most wonderful thing she said to me was, "Landon you are my husband and I live to do anything for you and I love you with all my heart. Listen, when I'm gone I want you to know that I'll always be here for you and that I'll always be here in your heart. When you are sad, think about the good times we had together and never forget me. When the wind blow right by your face, that is me touching you and feeling you for who you are and that is a kind man who love his wife and friends. When it rains, that is my love for you being poured down and telling you how much I love you okay." Those were the most beautiful words I ever heard and I can't believe they came from Jamie. That made me feel better and I won't forget it either. We continue to talk for serveral more minutes before we finally kiss. It was very deep because deep down we loved each other.

We finally arrived at the party and the restaurant it was held in was a very familiar place like almost we were here before. I could have swear we been hear. Than Jamie said, "Landon don't remember this place, it's the restaurant where we had our first date together." She was right, it was. We were in Motorhead City and everyone was there including Tracie and Dean. I stood wondering why didn't he show up earlier at our wedding? Well only Dean knows and than Belinda walked over. She wanted to talk to us and we walked over by the lake that the restaurant had. She said, "look Jamie, Landon. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to Jamie because Landon I made those fliers because I was scared."

I said, "you were scared?"

Belinda responded, "I was scared of losing you and I made those fliers so you would come back to us. I wasn't thinking that maybe you wanted to be with Jamie. I realized that after you walk Jamie out the cafeteria and I started to get the picture. You loved Jamie Sullivan and I made those fliers just to win you over. Jamie could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Jamie had a smile on her face and said, "Belinda I understand what you did and why. You are forgiven because I would have probably done what you done."

Belinda said, "Thank you Jamie. You have a big heart. I can see why Landon loves you so much and I want you and Landon to live a happy life together. I mean it. Here is your gift and I hope you like it. I guess faith have brought you two together."

I never knew that Belinda was feeling that way about me. Well I forgave her and we went on to talk about stuff and than Eric and Dean came over and they said the same thing what Belinda said and me and Jamie forgave them. The party was huge and we went on chatting for about ten more minutes.

To be Continued.

I hope you enjoy this story because I love A Walk to Remember so much. My aol screen name is Arodlessseattle or MysticWarKilla. IM me and tell me what you


	2. The Wedding Party

Chapter Two- The after the Wedding Party

Okay, we last left off is that Landon and Jamie has just arrived at their wedding party and is currently chatting with Belinda and the gang.

Okay after we forgave my friends for what they did in the past, I learn that Jamie did not only change me, but she also got my friends to change as well. I did not know that they would also change. Dean has applied to college and has just gotten into North Carolina University and also he has started to attend church more often. I don't really see him in church because he says that he always sits near the back for some reason. Eric mean while also changed and I already know that he attend church because every Sunday he sits next to us. He has just gotten into North Carolina college and has gotten a scholarship their. Heck, the whole gang has started to attend church and has all gotten into college. Man I did not know they change so much and it's because of Jamie. I party was great because every one I knew was their. That also include the teacher's from school was their. After we talked my dad had everyone sit down and now they were about to make the toast to us.

As we sat down Jamie mention something to me. She said, "Landon, this is very big and I have no idea that so much people would attend this party, but……where…are we going to live anyway?" I said, "Did you forget? My dad said he had taken care of that and we already have one." She said, "Well I know that but I mean, where are we going to live? Where is the house?"

Then it hit me, dad never mention where was the house. I guess he forgot to mention that part in the note we received. "Well Jamie, what can I say? I really don't know." Well it was all right, I'm sure my dad will tell us after the party and that is exactly what I told Jamie. Then my dad stood up and he had something to say. He said:

"Landon, son, after missing out on watching you grow up I didn't know that you were and important part of my life. But since Jamie, whom now I like to call my daughter, she was and always be and important part in our relationship. Landon son, can you ever forgive me for walking out on you and your mother son? Now that I really seen that you have truly become a man and as a man you now have responbilities as a husband and I wish you and Jamie the happiest of life and I promise son, that one day I will make it up to you. You truly are my son. I love you Landon."

Man, what dad said just touch me and I have no idea that he really was sorry for what he had done and I already have forgiven him. But I don't think I told him that. Maybe I'll tell him later when it is my turn to make a speech. The next one was Jamie's father. He said:

"Landon, when I first heard that you were coming over to my house to rehearse lines with Jamie, I, at first thought that it was a bad idea and that I did not want you in my house. I thought that you were a bad influence on Jamie. But Landon, son, you have prove me wrong and that I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just when my wife died, I had no one to help me rise Jamie and since I was a reverend, I did not make that much and that I swore to protect Jamie from anyone because she is all that's left of my wife. But now I have learn that there is a time to let go and let your daughter grow up. I notice you were changing the moment you said to me that I should have faith in you and that you will not let anything happen to her. I gave a chance and you have not let me down. Landon I'm proud to call you son and proud of your accomplishment's since Jamie guide you to a new path in life. Congratulations on your marriage son, and Jamie know that I will never ever stop caring for you and Landon because there is enough room in my heart for the both of you."

Now Reverend Sullivan's words also touch me. He said some nice things about me and when I first saw him, I didn't like him that much. But after knowing getting to know him, he is a pretty okay guy. My mom was next.

She said, "Landon honey, when I first heard you were going to marry Jamie Sullivan, I thought you were crazy because you are my boy and that to be marrying her at a young age, well you had your reason's and now I'm glad that I didn't stop you from what you were doing. Landon, I love you and Jamie. Congratulations." Mom was always the one that looked out for me when dad was not around. Now hearing her talk like that, that made me want to cry. Now the everyone wanted me to stand up and say something and I did. This is what I said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me just say that seeing you all here just make's me want to cry. I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here and supporting me and Jamie. You have no idea how much this meant to us. Dad for what you said earlier, I already have forgiven you for what you done. Reverend Sullivan and mom, you all have touch my heart and I'm never in my life to be your son. I hope we can live a happy and wonderful life full on love than we ever had before. So let's eat!" I know I know, let's eat is not a good ending but, at the time I got stuck on how to ended it, so I just said let's eat and they laugh before me and Jamie took a sip from our glasses and went over to cut the cake. We sat by our friends, I mean Dean, Eric and the rest of the gang. They handed us their wedding gifts for us and we open them. They were all lovely gifts and that after the party dad had the limo driver take us home. Let me just say that the limo driver also was their to eat the wedding cake too. 

When we arrived, it was at our home and I mean our own home. It was so big. It must have been at least two story's tall. We went in and I carried Jamie in because I wanted the opportunity to carry her in. It had a big living room with furniture already their. I think dad brought us a big screen and it was so amazing that Jamie could not believe it. It also had a book shelve and had books on Jamie's favorite to read. Also had a big dinette set. A dining room with a very big kitchen. Upstair's was a very big master's bedroom with a balcony with the telescope I built for Jamie their. A bathroom with a hot tub. I can't believe either. I put Jamie down on the bed and we went over to talk for a couple of hours on where to go on our honeymoon. After that Jamie went to take a shower, while I went to take a nap.


	3. The HoneyMoon

Chapter 3- The Honey Moon

            For those of you who does not know, the house that Jamie and I are living in is a two story home with a balcony and it is only three blocks away from Jamie's dad for her.  I know with her disease and all that she would want to spend more time with him so it is nice to live close by.  Eric and Dean came by after we got in and it was about two hours after the party was over.  Jamie went to make some Ice tea while we talked.  Jamie came out and served it to our guess.  Dean said that it was too bad that Belinda was not here cause she had a Doctor's appointment.  From what he tells, I say that Jamie and Belinda are now friends.  If that is true than good for Jamie because she now has a friend.  After they left and we had dinner, Jamie and I took the next two hours to ourselves to just read the Bible for fun and inspiration.  Then I went upstairs to take a shower and when I came out Jamie had a smile on her face.  I didn't know why but I just ask her, "Jamie, you seem happy.  Why make I ask that you are happy about?"  All she said is read this letter.  It said:

Dear Landon,

            I know by now you are sick and tire of these letters.  Sorry son, I just thought that it would be easier this way.  Anyways, I know that you are asking to yourself how did I get Jamie and your stuff into this house?  Simple son, last night me and Jamie's fathers took all your stuff and moved it in here.  We thought that it would be nice to get it in here for you.  So anyways enjoy the house and I know that Jamie would want to spend more time with her dad.  One more thing Landon, I promise that I will try and look into Jamie's disease and fine a way to get her live longer before she is gone.  I thought I owe you that much.  Love Dad.

            Wow he also did this.  Man I had no idea and you can bet that this was a surprise.  Then a two airplane tickets fell out and I think I know who it's from, Dad.  The ticket's were for a trip for Miami Florida.  We always dream of going there for a reason and now my dad has given us a reason for going.  I said, "So Jamie, I guess we are going to Miami for our honeymoon."  We quickly went upstairs and pack our bags and after that we went straight to bed.  In bed Jamie said, "Landon you have the best dad in the whole wide world and you are very lucky.  I think you should be thankful that he did this."  I responded, "Oh I am.  I am"  So we kissed passionately and after that I set the alarm for 7:30 cause that is the time we have to get up and we have to be at the airport by eight.  I went to sleep with Jamie in my arm.  She was sleeping on top of my chest and I just looked at her and that she was so peaceful when she slept.  That is the most wonderful sight I have ever seen.  I touch her hair with my arm and she just moved a little.  I kissed her on her forehead and she had a smile on her face that made me went off too sleep.

The Next Morning

            The day we were suppose to leave for our trip, I……over slept and Jamie woke me up and I said, "Um morning Jamie."  She said, "Morning to you too sleepy head."  I got up and got dress quickly and took a quick shower while Jamie said she go make breakfast.  Then I finish and went downstairs and I smell something so good.  I could not cook, but Jamie was a excellent cook and it was so good I fell like I don't have to eat for days.  We got our stuff and went to the car and off we go to the airport.  We made it with five minutes to spear.  The plane took off and I turn to my left and saw Jamie went to sleep.  Poor thing, she must have been tired from waking up so early this morning.  I sat there and listen to a CD that Jamie said I should listen to.  I did and on come this beautiful voice singing In My Pocket and she sound as lovely as Jamie.  I look at the CD cover and it was Mandy Moore.  I guest Jamie must like listening to her.  I don't blame her because her voice is so lovely compare to Jamie's.  She almost looked like Jamie.  Like a twin or something.  That was kind of scary.  We arrive at Miami and I woke Jamie up "Jamie, honey, we're there."  She woke up with a smile again and said, "are there?  I was having such a nice sleep."  I said, "okay, we you go sleep in the hotel we're staying in."  She gave me a nod and we got off found our baggage and Jamie pointed out a man holding up a "Mr. & Ms. Carter" sign and we went over and told the driver that it was us.  He took our baggage and drove us to the hotel.  There, the manager said, "oh good you're here.  You must be the Carter's.  Your dad told me everything and might I congratulate you on your married."  I said thank you to him and when we saw the hotel it was big with a big bathroom and a heart shape bed.  I wondered why dad got us a heart shape bed.  Oh well it was good enough.  We went to sleep for another hour or so coz we were still a little from that flight.  We got up at three and we went out to the beach.  Jamie was laying in the shade while I was surfing.  I fell down and I washed to shore and Jamie started laughing.  I said, "What's so funny Jamie?"  She said, "I'm sorry Landon but you are just funny.  I hate to say this but I think I can do better than you can on that board."  I responded, "Oh really, go give it a try."  So she took my board and believe it or not she was surfing.  She was riding such a big tide that I thought that she would fall, but she didn't.  She even did trick's.  From laying down to standing on her head.  I was amazed about how she did that.  I ask her how she do all those and she said, "You might see me reading my bible or tutoring kids or watching stars, but there is a life that you did not know about me.  Sometimes when my dad had time, we go down to the beach and I would surf all day.  I would do stuns on the board and I surf for about a year and a half."  I was still shocked.  So she gave me some tips and I got it on the next try and we were surfing all day, well just until six.  We left to our hotel and got clean up.  At 6:45, we went out to get dinner.  We found a cozy little restaurant and ate there.  After that we went for a quiet moonlight stroll on the beach and I held her hands and looked at the stars.  I asked her, "Jamie, what do you think my dad meant by getting you to live longer?"  She said, "I guess he wants to see if it is possible to get me to live longer."  I nodded and we sat there looking at the stars with Jamie in my arms.  The next morning we got lazy and slept in and when we woke up we went shopping the entire day.  I thought that we could see what she would like to buy while we were here.  I promise Eric I get him something nice.  So we did that and grab dinner after that.  The next day we went sight seeing and before we know it, we had to leave.  It was nice while it lasted.

            Jamie said, "This has been the best trip of my life.  So what was the best part?"  I answered, "Well it was and the best part was getting to spend time with you."  So we went home and Jamie again went off to sleep.  This time I listen to the CD of  Rachel Lampa it was another one of Jamie's favorite to listen to and I thought I listen to it.  It was okay and went we got back I had to wake Jamie again and when we got out, everyone was waiting for us.  My mom and dad, Jamie's father, and my friend's were there.  So we went back to our place and they ask us how was the trip and what did you guys do.  I thank my dad for the trip.  So we talked the whole day explaining how was the trip and what we got everyone.  My friends had to leave at six.  So me and Jamie invited my parents and Jamie's dad to stay for dinner.  We did and they left at around eight.  We went upstairs to take a shower and than was off to sleep.

To be continued.

Sorry if Chapter three tooked so long.  I hope you liked it.  I got caught up in the forum that I forgot.


	4. The discovery

Chapter four-The discovery

            Even though we came back from our honeymoon, I still feel that we should have stayed a little longer.  I'm lying here thinking to myself on what we could have done if we were there a little longer.  I than started to ask Jamie "Hey Jamie, do you still wish we were in Miami?"  When I finish and waited for a responses, I got none, so I ask again.  Still no answer and I decide to wake her up.  I got up and turn to my right and shockingly to find that Jamie was not here.  I got worried and I got up and I got dress and went to the bathroom, the backyard, the living room, the kitchen, the den.  Still no sign of Jamie.  I got more worried and I brush my teeth made myself some breakfast.  Just to let you know, I ate cereal.  I know I know, I should eat something better, but I can't cook and Jamie is the one that cooks me breakfast.  I ate as fast as I could and walked over to Hegbert Sullivan.  To let you all know again, he is my father-in-law and Jamie's father.  I went over and I knocked on the door.  He was surprised to see me and said "Landon, what a surprise.  Come in come in.  What brings you over here?"  I thanked him and walked in and took a seat.  I said "Hey, you haven't by any chance seen Jamie have you?"  He again looked surprise at me.  He said "What on earth are you talking about Landon?  Of course not.  She is with you isn't she?  By the way speaking of Jamie, where is she?"  "That is what I came over to talk to you about.  This morning, I woke up and ask her something and got no answer from her.  I woke up to see that she was gone.  I checked all over the house and nothing.  I thought maybe she had gone over here to spend time with you since she's been telling me all week about how much she wants to spend time with you."  "Well, she isn't here.  Hmm!  That is very strange.  Why would Jamie go off somewhere and not tell you about it.  That makes no sense and it does not sound like Jamie at all."  "I know that's why I came over to ask."  "Sorry Landon, I didn't see her.  Sorry."  I told him that it was okay and I left the find Eric so we can go around town to look for Jamie.

(Note: This next part will be from Jamie's point of view.  If you read, Jamie is not here but with well you'll see)

            I still feel guilty about leaving Landon alone in bed this morning and not telling him where I went.  He is my husband and I did say that I will tell him everything.  Now my father-in-law wants me to not to tell Landon because he wants it to be a surprise.  I feel so..so….uncomfortable.  He is my love and not to tell him is like not telling myself where I was last night.  If your wondering how this happened, than I'm way ahead of you.  After the dinner from our trip back, Landon's dad said to me, "Jamie, can you do me a favor?"  Of course I said yes and he said "Okay good, cause I want you to wake up early tomorrow morning and you have to be quiet about it.  You have to not wake Landon up and don't tell him anything because I want to run some scans on you."  I guess he just wanted to see how far my leukemia has spread.  Well I woke up early and I almost woke Landon up.  I did get up without not waking him.  I grab a quick breakfast and I waited outside and Landon's dad pick me up and said that he was taking me to a lab in Morehead City to run some scans.  I didn't ask why.  All I did was just sit there and waited until we were there.  When we got there, the building was huge.  It was like at least twenty stories tall.  We went to the tenth floor and the scientist there ask me to change into a gown.  So I did and spend the next three hours sitting there as they run scan after scan after scan.  They were trying to see something in my disease, but I couldn't quite know what it was.  I was sitting there and think Landon must be worried sick about me.  I ask myself what am I going to tell him tonight when he ask where did I go.  Then they said that I could go and have something to eat because they were analyzing the data they already have.  I went off to he lobby in my gown to buy a sandwich.  I then sat there eating my turkey and lettuce sandwich with mustard and drinking a bottle of orange juice.  I also was reading a book from Mr. Rothman's list of contemporary author's.  I found this book interesting and could not put it down.  I read the next five chapter's before I stop and watch some TV.  I heard that a girl name Mandy something.  Sorry but I didn't quite heard it because of the noise from down the hall.  I think they said Mandy Moore was going to perform a concert for the next three days in Beaufort.  I didn't quite know who she was but I did have her CD and I found that she have a very lovely voice.  I didn't know if I wanted to meet her, but I guess a singer like her would never come and meet a girl like me.  Then I was called back in and of course more scan's were made.  They even took a blood test from me and I felt so weak because of  the blood test.  So Landon's dad got me a glass of water and I rest up.  We spend the whole day scanning me and I never thought it would stop because I was bored the entire time I was there.  

            I finally got home and Landon had a concert face on. He ask me "Jamie, where were you?  I spend the entire day looking all over for you today from head to toe.  You had me worried when I did not see you in bed this morning.  You okay?"  He was scared and I knew he would because I was not there.  I said, "Landon I'm find and I'm a big girl.  I can take care of myself for now.  I know you were just looking out for me, but I just needed some time to clear my head and think about stuff."  Okay that might not be true and I am sorry for lying to him, but Landon's dad did tell me not to tell him where I been.  Lore forgive me for lying to my husband.  I pray and ask for forgiveness that night because I had to keep lying to Landon for the next week and I never thought that it would stop.  After a week of scanning and probing me, I finally felt good not to go back and have anymore test run on me.  I felt like a lab rat being tested in ways I could not imaging.  I still was wondering why Mr. Carter did what he did and what was the point of all these test.  Was he really going to try and keep me alive.  That I don't know.  Only the good lord knows and can decide my faith.

(okay switching over back to Landon's point of view)

            Then one night my dad came over with something in his bag.  I didn't know what it was and I didn't know what he plan to do with it.  Was he going to give me something?  It's not my birthday or anything.  Why would he come over so late?  I let him in and offered him something to drink.  I said "Dad what are you doing here at such a late hour?"  "Landon, I know it's late but I have some news that could change everything."  What did he mean by that?  I did not know.  He told me to call all my friends and my mom and Jamie's dad to come over cause he had something to tell them.  I was still confused.

To be continued.  Okay, I'm going to leave you hanging here with the news Landon's dad is about to tell Landon.  Tell me what do you think he is going to tell Landon and is it good or bad news?  You decide and than I'll let you know on the next chapter of A Walk to Remember, the story untolded.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- The News that could Change Landon

            So there was I standing there when my dad arrived and he just said:

Worth: Landon, son, I don't have time to explain to you about why I'm here.  I need you to do me a favor.  Can you do that son?"

Landon: Sure dad.  What do you need me to do?"

Worth: I need you to go and call everyone you know to come over here because it is news you want to hear and that includes everyone.  Once you hear it, it will change you in a way you will never know.

Landon: sure, I'll go call them up now.

            So that is what I did.  I went over to my phone book and I began to call everyone I know to come over to my house and I had to tell them what dad told me.  I was dialing in the other room and I couldn't help but wondering what that news was that was so important that dad has to have everyone come over.  I was just a bit curious.  Then I started to think about Jamie and how I will lose her soon.  I didn't start to dial yet because I had to delay to calling for a moment because I had to get my thoughts together.  I sat there in a chair, drinking a glass of milk.  Well to tell you the truth, milk was the only thing besides water or iced tea that we drink around the house.  If I have not met Jamie than I would still be out somewhere with my cool friends doing something bad and drinking beer.  After I met Jamie I swore to never drink or do anything stupid ever again because I promise myself and Jamie that I will start over from the beginning by doing good.  Jamie had that effect on people.  How did I ever found myself with a sweet sweet girl like Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan.  She is so sweet and beautiful.  I know I'm telling you all again, but I just could not help it.  Then I thought about the good thing's I did for Jamie like I walk up to her one night and I gave her that pink sweater that I spend the entire day picking out, with help from Sally of course.  Sally is a friend of Jamie's in drama that Jamie talk's to most of the time like when she is not reading the bible.  She help me pick out the perfect sweater.  I remember saying to her, "Jamie will love this sweater once she fine's out that I did this for her."  Then Sally ask me "Landon, why are you really doing this?  You use to stand in front of your locker making fun of Jamie and talking shit about her.  Now here you are in the mall with my help asking me for help in buying a sweater for her.  What have gotten into you?  It's like you took one look at Jamie and the next thing, your Mr. nice guy.  Come on Landon, what gives?"  Well she does have the right to know and I just told her what happened.  I said in my exact words "Well to tell you the truth, when principal Kelly assign me to do the play and other shit, I thought to myself, ah man I'm stuck with Jamie and that is going to be boring..  Then I found myself in trouble because I had three weeks to memorize my line's and I could not remember one.  I told Eric that I needed help and that he was not helping.  So I went up to Jamie and ask her for help.  I said to myself that there is nothing going on with me and Jamie.  Then something strange happened.  I found myself in a situation that I wanted to avoid in the first place.  I started spending more and more time with Jamie.  At first I did not know that I was falling in love with her.  I just let it go out and than I could not help but to be with her every step of the way.  Then I needed to be with her and I knew she would not accept me so I had to prove to her that I can change and that I want to be more that her friend.  One thing let to another I'm here now with you picking out a sweater"  She just said "Oh my god, that is so sweet.  You do care for her and I can see it in your eyes that you are true to your word.  Good luck man"  I said thanks and went to give it to her.  I could tell she like's it because every time I ask out from than till now, she keeps wearing it and that just want to make me break up in tears.  Then I thought Jamie is dying and I have to accept that.  But I could not.  I started to cry quietly so no one would here.  My Jamie will die and no one can help her.  Not even my dad. 

(Note that he said "No one can help her. Not even my dad" he will be proved wrong.  Keep reading!  Onto Jamie's point of view)

            I been sitting here think about my life and the life that I will never see again.  Did Landon's dad really found a cure for Leukemia?  Was I really going to grow old with Landon and have children?  I just have to be patient and find out.  I then remember all the things that Landon did for me like, be in two places at once, get a tattoo, get married and etc.  I started crying because I would never see that life again and that really hurt's me.  Worth Carter came over and said:

Worth: Jamie are you alright?  Why are you crying?

Jamie: Because…I will never see Landon again.  I have to accept the fact that I'm dying and that I will never have children or grow old with Landon.  I just want one more chance in life to be with Landon so I can live with him and help him get through life without doing bad.  I'm sorry I guess this is silly.

Worth:: Jamie, don't say that.  Maybe you will.  Maybe I have the answer.  Landon does love you and he does want to grow old with you.  It's like you said to Landon, HAVE FAITH IN GOD THAT YOU WILL.  Jamie you have to believe.

Jamie: I know he loves me.  He loves me with all of his heart and I do too, but I have to accept the fact that I will not get that chance and I will die without Landon at my side.  I do believe, though it is impossible to cure Leukemia.

Worth: NO it's not.  I was going to tell you when everyone gets here, but I'll just tell you and promise me you won't tell Landon until everyone gets here.

Jamie: I promise!

Worth: Well those test we ran on you and the blood sample came back and it was positive.  I knew it from the get go that it was good for you and Landon.  We found a cure for Leukemia and we tested it out.  It works and there are no signs of it returning.  Jamie I have cure you of it and you will live with Landon with you grow old and have children and die old.  God have gave you a second chance and I think that was his plan, have me find a cure for you so you and Landon can live a happy life together. 

Jamie: That is wonderful.  I'm going to live.  Thank you god for this second chance and thank you Dad.

Worth: It was nothing and I was trying to do something nice for Landon as a gift for not being there for him all through his life.

            Now I can't believe it, I'm going to live.  I just could not believe what I was hearing.  "Thanks Mr. Carter or should I call you dad."  "Dad would be find Jamie and could please not be so loud.  I don't want to spoil the surprise."  "Sorry Dad!"  I was in deed a happy camper.  I can't wait to see how Landon react to this news.  "Now Jamie it is working, I want you and Landon to be at the lab where you were tested on at ten o'clock sharp tomorrow."  I said okay and off I went to the bedroom.  I had to change into something special.  After all I am going to live.  I just want to thank god for supporting me and Landon.  I know he has faith that Landon will protect me forever

~ ~Landon~ ~

            Okay it was time for the big announcement that we all been waiting for.  I got back into the living room only to see that Jamie was not there.  I didn't know where she was.  I called out her name before Hegbert Sullivan came over and said "Jamie is upstairs changing.  She will be down in a moment Landon.  I said okay and waited for about five minutes.  Then she came down in the most beautiful silk dress ever.  I was shock to see her so…so…so….ah.  Oh sorry, I was daydreaming again.  I just couldn't help but stare because I never seen that dress before.  I ask her "Jamie baby, you look….look…..look..nice.  Where did you buy this dress.?"  She said "Oh Belinda bought it for me.  You like?"  I like it alright.  Then I said "Why are you wearing it now?  What is the occasion?"  All she said was you'll see.  Then my dad had a announcement.  He said:

Worth: Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to Landon's place.  I ask for you all here because I have a very good news for you all.  As you know my daughter in-law Jamie Sullivan have Leukemia and no one thinks she has a chance to live.  I just came here to prove how wrong you are.  This past week, I have Jamie here come-in to my secret lab to see if we can create a cure for Jamie.  Of course I have the results in my hands right here.

Jamie: Landon, baby, please forgive me.  I wanted to tell you but your dad said that I should wait until he is done.  Mr. Carter if you may.

Worth: Thank you Jamie.  Landon I also apologize for what I did.  I know I should have told you but I did it so you could be surprised and the news is that we have successfully created a cure for leukemia.  Which Jamie Sullivan is going to live a long and happy life with you.  I hope you like it Landon.

Jamie: Yeah now you don't have to be sad because I will be able to grow old with you and have children.  Will you do me a favor Landon?

Landon: Wow I didn't know you plan this dad.  It is wonderful.  I love it.  Don't worry about it because I'm not mad that you didn't tell me.  What is the favor?

Jamie: Will…(in a soft voice) you go with me tomorrow to have the cure injected into me?

Landon: I love to.

            Then everyone cheers and they say congratulations to us because we will see a lot of Jamie.  I didn't know it.  I kiss her passionately for about several minutes while everyone cheered.  I could hear Dean say "Go for it man.  You deserve her."  Now that means a lot to me.  After the kiss we hang out.  I even saw Reverend Sullivan cry because his daughter is going to live a happy life.  He came over to us and said "Jamie I don't know what to say but I'm so happy that you will live.  I will now be forever grateful to have a second chance with me.  God have been good to us and that includes Landon."  Then we embrace and of course I made a toast to celebrate Jamie not dying.  I said a lot of sweet words that touch them.  Then we went over and talk to my friends.  At the scene Belinda began to cry.

Jamie: Belinda why are you crying?

Belinda: Because your going to live and I'm happy for you.  I truly am.

Jamie: I believe you.  

            Couldn't have said it better myself.  We ate all the food and soon everyone had to go.  Belinda and Dean and Eric volunteer to stay behind and help us clean up after it was a lot of celebrating.  Then they left.  Before they left we gave them hugs and just stood there as they drove off.  Me and Jamie are going to see them next fall at college.  Of shit, speaking of college, I still have to get Jamie to apply.  Then we went upstairs to take a shower.  After a nice hot shower, we went to bed.  Jamie said:

Jamie: Do you think that this is gods way of rewarding you for being so good to me?

Landon: I hope so because I have been good.

Jamie: I'm glad that I'll live.  I will get to grow old and have children with you.  I'm enroll to medical school with you.

Landon: Jamie, what about college?

Jamie: (she smiled) What about it?  Don't worry Landon your dad has it taken care of okay?

Landon: okay, goodnight

Jamie: Goodnight.

            We kissed for a while and this time we went to sleep.  The next morning I over slept and Jamie woke me up.  "Hey sleepy head"  I said  "Hey there yourself."  I got up and got clean up and went downstairs to see the that my breakfast was Pancakes with eggs and a sunny side of bacon.  The table was decorated with flowers.  I could smell Daisies, roses and many more.  Man that was good.  After that I wash the dishes while Jamie went upstairs to change and than off we go to the lab so Jamie can get her injection.  When we finally arrive I saw that the building was huge and that it was amazing.  My dad greeted us.  Me and Jamie went in and Jamie got about six injections to just to get rid of the leukemia.  Of course than she had to go eat something cause the cure can take a lot out of her.  She did and than we were swamp in with the media.  They were asking my dad question about why he did it, how he did it, how he felt about it, what is he going to name the cure.  Then they moved on to interview us, but we shook them off and headed for our car.  Little did we know that there will be a surprise waiting for us bad at the house and more media later.  We went to the car and there was a huge surprise.  I dozen red roses on it that is to me and Jamie.  I didn't know who they were from.  Then heard "they are from us.  Nice to meet you" 

TBC- hope you like it.  Tell you who the mysterious stranger or stranger's are.  So stay tune.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

            As we head to the car we heard two voice behind us, almost as if they were talking to us.  But I was not sure.  All I wanted to do is now take Jamie to so place special.  Then there is that voice again.  It said "Ah, do you two hear me talking?"  I turn around and the strange thing happen to us.  We saw ourselves.  Jamie was scared.  I looked at my self and Jamie looked at herself.  Man this is scary, what the hell is going on?  I just could not believe it.  There was actually another couple that look exactly like us.  Jamie said "Landon, she looks like me, what is going on?"  "Good question Jamie good question."  I wanted to know too. But looks like I wasn't going to get any answers until I ask them myself.

Mandy's point of view

            As me and Shane was sitting there in our hotel, I sat there on the couch flipping through channel after channel.  Then came the news that a girl from well this town had leukemia and her father-in-law has just found the cure.  I was interested in it, so I watch it some more.  Then the news said  that the girls name was Jamie Sullivan.  Could it be?  Could it be the same girl who wrote to me saying that she was married to a guy name Landon and her name was Jamie.  She said that I look like her.  Impossible I said to myself.  Now the news show a picture of her, and she was right, I do look like her.  We look like each other, like twins or something.  I was so freaked out that I called Shane over.  I pick up the phone and dial the phone number to his hotel room.  I said:

Mandy: Shane.  (Note: she said it with a shaky voice.  Just to let you know)

Shane: Mandy?  Mandy is that you baby?  What's wrong?

Mandy: I'm scared.  Can you come over now?

Shane: Sure baby, I'll be right over.  Just give me a minute to put my clothes on.

Mandy: Okay, thanks.  I'll leave the door open.

            So I hang up and I was still sitting there shocked.  Too shock to say another word.  Just then Shane came in and said "Mandy, Mandy what's wrong?"  I just sat there and I pointed towards the television.  Shane looked at it and he couldn't believe it either.  "You see, there is another couple that looks like us."  Shane said "I can see why your scared."  Just relax he said.  He said that he already knows about it.  He said "Mandy I know it might seem strange, but it is true.  There is another couple that looks like us.  I seen my counter part and he is also like me.  It is strange but you have to get use to it."  I just nodded and he was right, I do need to get use to it.  Then he said why don't I get dress and we can go get something to eat.  I did that and I told him to give me ten minutes.  What can I say, I'm a girl and I need a lot of time to get ready.  So I put on my nice outfit and put on my make-up.  Then I was ready and Shane was stun to see me.  Now I was totally relaxed and I was ready to meet them.  I told Shane that we should go meet them.  He agreed and we went to a shop that serve breakfast.  I had hash browns with sunny side eggs and a club soda.  Shane had pancakes and a tall glass of root beer.  So we ate up.  I talked to him on where they were and he said he already knows where they were.  I asked him "Shane, where do you know all this stuff?"  "Easy baby, Landon my counter part emailed me last night and told me the whole story.  We use to be friends here."  I said oh and wait for him to finish.  To let you know, we are a couple.  We knew we were perfect for each other last week and we been together every since.  Then we paid the check and we went to the car and head to meet this Jamie and Landon.  I was nervous because I was meeting my counter part.  She did already was cured of the leukemia disease so I was happy for her.  We arrive to see that the whole media was there too.  Man I know how they feel right now.  So we waited in the car for them.  As we were waiting, I turn on the radio to find that Cry was playing and I sang along.  Before I know it, Shane was singing it too.  After the song ended, we just laugh and then we kissed.  After a long kissed we stop to see that Landon and Jamie was coming out to avoid the media and we made sure we look good for them.  We got out and we slowly walk up to them.  Shane said something to them but I forgot what it was so I just walked quietly.  Then Shane said it again and then we waited to see what they would say.

Landon's point of view.

I whisper to Jamie to relax and she did.  Then I said "ah….Shane.  Shane West is that you?"  "Right here right now" Shane said.  Jamie was surprise that I knew my counter part.  I told her the whole story between me and Shane.  We been friends for a long time.  But when Shane left to become an actor I got lonely.  Now it's good to see his face again.  We introduce ourselves.  The girl that looked like my Jamie was name Mandy Moore.  I like that name.  It's nice.  So Mandy said "Hey Landon it's nice to see you for the first time.  You too Jamie.  So you're the one who send me that letter.  I was touch by your story."  "Jamie said "thank you."  She said that she knew how we felt.  I couldn't blame her because she was a star.  So I offered her a trip back to our house.  I told Shane to follow us back to our house and he did.  Once we got there, Shane said "Wow, what a house.  Let me guess, your rich father brought it for you right?"  I said yes cause he knows me too well.  I invited our guess to come in for Iced tea.  They came in and Mandy offer to help Jamie out.  They brought it out and Jamie said that she needed some time to talk to Mandy and I said okay cause this will give me time to catch up to Shane.

Jamie

            We walked into the kitchen and talked.  I said:

Jamie: So how are you?

Mandy: I'm good you?

Jamie: Couldn't be better because I'm cured.

Mandy: So I heard on the news.

Jamie: You did?

Mandy: Yup.  So you got yourself a wonderful husband and I'm happy for you.  Me and Shane just discovered that we were perfect for each other last week.

Jamie: Oh.  Congratulation to you too.

Mandy: Thank you.  So Shane tells me that you have a voice that can sing.

Jamie: Really he did.  Landon must have told Shane that.  Can't blame them coz they are friends.

Mandy: Yeah your right.

So I got up and started to sing Only Hope.  My voice sweep through the house.  As I was singing, Shane and Landon came in to hear me sing.  As I was finish, Mandy said "Wow you sound exactly like me.  You should consider starting a singing career."  I said no coz I plan to be a doctor and Mandy was okay with it.  Shane said "Landon, looks like you got your self a Mandy Moore of your own"  We all started laughing.

To be Continue.  I'm sorry if this is shorter than Chapter five.  But I have to save some Idea's for the next Chapter.  So stay tune you happy people.


	7. chapter 7

_Chapter-Seven_

            Yeah that was funny alright.  But that was still a joke.  Jamie had this wonderful voice that I could not believe.  She was singing like she was a popstar or something.  Mandy said, "Wow Jamie, that sounded wonderful.  Have you ever consider going into a career in singing?"  Jamie just looked down.  I notice it and walked over toward Jamie and held her in my arms.  "Jamie babe, what's wrong?" I said.  She said, "Nothing I was just a bit embarrassed by that."  Mandy walked over to us and said, "Jamie you have nothing to be embarrassed about because I heard you sing and that was wonderful.  So you can relax now."  Jamie nodded and we sat down.  We talked some more and Mandy explain to us about how she can help Jamie get into the singing business.  I like the sound of it, but Jamie was not so sure.  Mandy said that if Jamie change her mind than she can called her at Mandy's home phone number or her cell phone number.  I'm standing there saying, wow, we got a real life celebrities phone number.  We talked for about an hour and before Shane suggest that Mandy sing one of her songs.  She agree and Mandy sang Saturate me.   I heard of this song.  She sang it from her album.  She sang so gracefully like Jamie.  Well to tell you the truth, they both sang gracefully.  Then they had to go.  As Mandy walked out the door, I saw that she couldn't help but notice a girl that Shane told me about.  He said that Mandy had this friend name Lauren but when Mandy went into the singing business, she lost all contact with her and now the girl next door look's like her.  I know, because Mandy showed me a picture of her.  Well we said good night and watched them drove off.  It was a good sight to see that my old friend was doing so well.  

(This point of view is from Lauren's point of view.  Lauren is from the AWTR forum and so is Stephanie)

            As I was walking up the street towards Stephanie's houses, I could help but notice Mandy Moore.  She stood there she nice looking.  I was a big fan of hers and I would love to meet her but I stood there.  She looked like this friend that I use to have name Mandy also but I didn't catch her last name.  She went away and I moved to her in good old Beaufort North Carolina.  I watch as she drove off with the handsome Shane West.  I know I also have a small crush on him.  He looks so cute.  I want him all to myself.  I got to Stephanie's house and I told her what I saw.  She did invited me over to stay the night.  I had a good dinner in her place.  We went up to her room and we talked about what we do if we were Shane West's girlfriend.  Then we logged onto the internet and chatted with some of the people on the board.  We logged onto Sonic.x-the government.com board and it was a good. board.  We thought of what to say to tell the people that I thought I saw Shane West and Mandy Moore living across the street from us.  They were jealous.  So we didn't care.  We than logged off and gone off to bed and than we were off to the house across from us to get Mandy Moore and Shane West autograph's because we were big fans of them.  We woke up the next morning to grab a quick breakfast and than were off to get their autograph's.

(Now we shift over to Mandy's point of view after she and Shane left Landon and Jamie's house)

            As Shane was driving me back to my hotel I was holding his arm and resting my head on his right shoulder and think "Jamie has a gifted voice and yet she does not want to go after a career in the singing business."  That puzzled me because most fan's I met would do anything to go have a singing career like mine and yet Jamie was the first that did not want to go after one.  That is something that will puzzle me and will keep puzzling me.  Just than I heard Shane said "Penny for your thought."  I think that he wants to know what I was thinking.  Well I couldn't blame him.  I got back to my room and I took a long bubble bath.  I love taking bubble baths.  I sat there close my eyes and listen to the music of Whitney Houston.  I love Whitney Houston.  She was one of my favorite person that I wanted to be when I grow up.  After I finish I sat on the couch and watch a movie that was on tv.  Then a knock on the door and Shane was there.  I opened the door and asked, "What are you doing here?"  He said, "You said I could come over any time and sleep over or did you forget that Mands?"  "Well it's not that I forgot, it's just that it slipped my mine and sure come on in."  We went in and watch a movie and before you know it we fell a sleep.  We woke up the next morning to find Shane a wake with a tray of breakfast in my room.  I asked him "Did you ordered all of this?"  "Of course I did. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I made you get up and get the breakfast for me."  He is so sweet and I told him that.  I told him that I had rehearse and I plan to ask Jamie to be in it to help me sing a song and she could sing a song on her own.  I called Jamie up and at first she was nervous cause I could tell by the way she was answering me back, but than I clam her down and she agree to do it.  So I went down to do one final rehearse and I would meet her there.  So that is what I did.

(Now will go back to Jamie's view and this will be last time)

            As I got up and made breakfast for Landon, I wondered why wouldn't I go after a career in the singing business?  I don't have anything against it.  Maybe I don't feel I have what it take's now but I will someday.  So I made breakfast woke Landon up.  Of course he was in a grumpy mood.  I woke him up from a good dream about me or that's what he clamed it to be.  Oh Landon, what will I do with you.  He got down and we ate breakfast and we were planning on what were going to do today when Mandy called. I answered and she said:  (M stand for Mandy and J stand for Jamie)

M: Hey Jamie, it's Mandy

J: Oh hi.

M: So you busy?

J: No.  Me and Landon are having breakfast.

M: oh.  Well hey how would you like to do a song or two with me in tonight's concert.  You have to ticket's so why not perform with me?  I promise that it will be only for fun.

J: I don't know.  I perform in front of a live audience before but never that big.

M: oh come on.  Theirs nothing to be afraid of.  You sing and get off.  That's it.  

J: well I do want to see if my voice is good enough.  Well okay I'll do it.

M: Great me down by the concert hall at 11:30 and we can practice for tonight's performance.

J: sound's good. bye!

M: Bye!

            As I got off the phone with Mandy, I thought, wow, I'm going to singing for a big audience.  I thought, "What am I going to wear?"  I told Landon and he was happy for me and went to drive me to the concert hall.  Then a ring at the door bell.  I open it and two girls we standing there.  "Oh my god Mandy Moore and Shane West." The both of them said.  We love you guys.  I'm sorry but you got the wrong people coz you see we are Jamie and Landon not Mandy and Shane.  Then Stephanie said "We know you are Shane and Mandy and that you guys like to keep a low profile.  Don't worry we won't tell that you're here."  So I said "We are not and I can prove it to you.  Come with us and I'll show you!"  Stephanie said again, "Okay but I doubt that their will be anyone else that looked exactly like you guys.  It's not like there is another couple that look like you guys and you are good friends right?"  I said "Come and see."  So I proved it to them.  I told them to follow me down to the concert hall and their Stephanie said "Oh my god, their really is two of you."    Lauren said "Sorry we ever doubted you Jamie, Landon."  Stephanie said "Yeah, we didn't know."  Lauren and Stephanie could still not believe it.  Mandy ask for their name and Lauren said hers first and then Stephanie.  Then Mandy remember she had a friend name Lauren and the two of them remembered each other.  They hugged and scream and it was a good sight.  They apologize for the mix up and I told them not to worry coz I would have done what they would have done anyways.  I gave them my extra two ticket's for tonight's show and they were so excited that they had to go off to the mall and by a new dress.  So me and Mandy practice and got it right.

The night of the performance.

            I had never been so nervous in my whole entire life before.  I saw the audience and I was man that is big.  But Landon comfort me and I was relaxed.  Mandy went out to sing Cry, Saturate me, Candy, So Real, It's gonna be me, In my pocket, and even Crush.  I could not believe it.  How does Mandy do this night after night of performing.  I had to get use to it.  Then Mandy said, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, first I would like to sing Someday we'll know with a good friend of mine whom you all know I hope.  Before I get started I would like to say hi to my best friend whom I just discovered that she was living here and not seeing her for over two years.  Then I introduce Jamie and everyone cheered for me and Mandy.  I was like man this audience is so good that I feel their love and strength that I sang Someday We'll Know.  It was a good song that when we were done, everyone cheered for us.  Then Mandy left me so I could do a solo.  Then I got nervous again coz I was going to sing Only Hope and than I took a deep breathe and focus on Landon and I sang my heart out.  I sang so good that everyone gave me a standing ovation.  I was so moved, that when it was over, everyone I know was congratulating me on a well done.  Then I thank Mandy for the opportunity and we went back to my house for tea and talked.  We got back and all four of us were talking about how the concert went and Landon told me that he loved me and I was great and Shane did the same to Mandy.  Then we heard a loud knock on the door and the door was knocked down and it was Wilmer Valderrama Mandy's exboyfriend.  He said, "Mandy, we need to talk.  How could you be going out with this loser?"  She was so upset that Mandy said in a loud voice "What do you want Wilmer.  I have nothing to say to you and that I want you to get out of my life.  Don't you get it."  He said, "WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"  Just than he pulled out a gun and than……….

TBC


End file.
